Locker Room
by ChampionOfKratos
Summary: During his fifth year the Chaser Trio from his Quiditch team realize how cruel they had been acting to Harry and decide to make it up to him. WARNING: Lemon (don't like then don't read), PWP


**AN: Lemons, don't like then don't read**

XXX-Locker Room-XXX

XXXX-Harry-XXX

It was a furious Harry Potter that stormed into the Quiditch team showers after practice after he was sure all the other's had gone. Today's practice had been the worst one he had ever experienced, even worse than the ones when he was a first year and the team hated him. He had been forced to put up with Ron being a prat throughout the whole practice, the twins spent more time flirting with the chasers than protecting anyone from the bludgers, and the chasers themselves weren't satisfied with anything he did. Then to top it all of he had Umbridge breathing down his neck all week and he had barely been able to make it to the practice.

"Maybe if you spent less time in detention and more time here then we wouldn't need to complain." He snarked, imitating Angelina's voice from when she had chewed him out during practice and he had missed the snitch. Growling as he scrubbed away his sweat he ranted to himself "I spend all the time I can practicing whenever I'm not studying for the OWL's or being put in unfair detentions with Umbitch.". Groaning he simply stood under the flow of hot water and asked aloud, "Why does everyone hate me?".

He hadn't been expecting an answer and wasn't' surprised when the world didn't provide one but what he didn't know was that someone else was in the locker-room and had heard him.

XXX-Katie Bell-XXX

"Did you find what you left in the showers?" Alicia asked her as she ran out of the locker rooms, having just heard Harry's little rant and his sad question.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You said you left something in the showers," Angelina reminded her "that's why you went back in, remember.".

"O-o-oh," she stammered "right.".

"What's wrong Katie?" Alicia asked, concern evident in her voice.

Sighing she dragged them over to the stadium bleachers and sat them down, "I went in and I heard Harry in there." she began before being cut off.

"Didn't want to see him naked?" Alicia asked.

"I overheard him talking to himself." She admitted sadly, "And I think that we might have been too hard on him earlier.".

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked, her brow furrowed.

"I overheard him complaining about you telling him if that if he spent less time in detention and more time practicing then we wouldn't have to complain about his performance.", she pointed out and saw Angelina blush in embarrassment as she membered what had been said, "Then he went on to rant about how he spend every moment he can practicing when he's not studying for the OWL's or, as he put it, 'being put in unfair detentions with Umbitch'. It was the last thing he said though that really threw me.".

"What did he say?" Alicia asked nervously and with a touch of guilt as she thought about what she had done to their seeker.

"He asked why everyone hates him." She said sadly and saw a few tears escape the eyes of Angelina and Alicia.

"So what are we gonna do?" Alicia asked getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked her fellow chaser confused.

"Well we obviously have to make it up to him!" Alicia snapped, "We've been selfish this whole time an done nothing but make his life harder while he's been dealing with a smear campaign against him, a ministry toady who's mission in life seems to be to make his life hell, as well as the fact that most of the school hates him. Instead of supporting him we only tore him down.".

She bowed her head in shame and knew that Angelina was doing the same. "I have an idea." Angelina said softly causing them to look at her and saw that Angelina was blushing which quickly gave away the plan.

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked concerned.

"If anyone deserves it, Harry does." She asserted firmly, agreeing to Angelina's plan.

"Alright," Alicia conceded "I'm in.".

XXX-Harry-XXX

Sitting down on the bench having just dried off from the shower, Harry had his eyes closed and was deep in thought, wondering if it was all worth it. Spending year after year saving the wizarding world when all they ever did was turn their backs on him. As was lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door to the room open or the footsteps that stopped in front of him. He did however feel when a hand grasped his dick and brought it flaring to life.

Eyes shooting open he gaped in shock as he looked at the chaser trio, standing naked in front of him, "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he yelped, still trying to process the situation.

Looking down sheepishly Angelina answered "We...we wanted to apologize for how we've been treating you lately as well as make it up to you.".

"So we decided to give you something that every boy in this school has been wanting.", Katie breathed in his ear huskily making his prick twitch.

"You get to have all three of us Harry," Alicia added in as she stroked his length "right here, right now.".

Shocked, he looked at the faces of the three incredibly sexy witches in front of him as he tried to process what they had just told him. He vaguely noticed Alicia smirk before she leaned forward and closed her mouth around his aching dick making him moan and bringing him to his senses.

While Alicia started sucking him off Katie leaned forward and began coving what part of his shaft wasn't going down Alicia's throat in kisses, her pink lipstick leaving its mark, while she fondled his balls.

Angelina sauntered over to him turned his head, pulling him into a heated kiss that he immediately reciprocated, tasting her lipstick as he made out with his quiditch captain in the locker rooms while his fellow teammates sucked him off.

After a few minutes he moaned out, "I'm gonna cum soon." and immediately the girls changed positions. Alicia got on the right side of his dick and licked and kissed up and down that side of his shaft while Katie took the left and Angelina sucked on his head like a lollipop. With a groan he came, sending spurt after spurt of his cum out as Angelina took a few mouthfuls before leaning back and letting the rest cover her face and her tits.

Groaning he leaned back and panted, having never cum so hard before as Katie and Alicia pulled him off the bench and laid him on the floor. "Just sit back and enjoy Harry," Angelina whispered huskily in his ear while Katie and Alicia positioned themselves "and let us drive you wild.". Right as she finished whispering in his ear the two girls dropped down on their respective targets, Katie impaling herself on his still hard rod while Alicia placed her entrance over his mouth as he eagerly lapped at it while thrusting up into Katie's eager pussy.

As he continued to pound upwards into Katie Bell's tight snatch he lapped, and licked, and prodded Alicia's warm pussy with his tongue, occasionally speaking in Parsletongue to drive her wild until she came with an orgasmic scream over his face and slumped off only to be immediately replaced by Angelina who pulled his head into her waiting slit and yelled "Lick me!".

Not one to defy his captain's orders he happily obeyed, giving Angelina the same treatment that he gave Alicia as he thrust up extra hard into Katie, hitting her G-spot, and Cumming into her womb with a groan that made Angelina shudder in orgasmic bliss. As Katie slid off him she was replaced by Alicia who jumped on his still ready cock before screaming "Take me Harry! Fill me with your seed!" and bouncing on his dick like there was no tomorrow.

Speeding up his licking and thrusting, he worked harder to bring the girls to orgasm as he used Parsletongue on Angelina and got a particularly powerful reaction from her before she slumped off only to find him in a heated lip lock with Katie who hungrily kissed every part of his face and neck that she could reach.

Eagerly he responded as he came again into Alicia's waiting womb causing her to fall off and be replaced by Angelina who made no request, just jumped on and bounced away on his still erect dick. "How much stamina do you have?" Alicia asked in awe as she began giving him a collection of hickeys.

"I think I can only cum two more times." he groaned out before Angelina's pussy clamped down on him in a powerful orgasm, milking his seed up into her womb. "Make that once more.".

"Then let's not waste it." Katie breathed before she and Alicia stuck their mouths on either side of his prick and sucked him off as they slid up and down the sides, their lips touching as the two kissed around his dick and Angelina sat on his chest while he played with her tits. After a few minutes he choked out "Gonna cum!" and felt the two girls immediately wrap their lips around his head and suck while the other kissed his shaft, occasionally switching until he came and they each took their turn collecting his seed in their throats.

With a happy sigh Katie and Alicia curled up on either side of him while Angelina lay on top, "How do you have that much stamina?" Angelina panted.

"I masturbate a lot," he admitted "I need to do something for stress relief and it really built up my stamina.".

"Well it worked," Alicia giggled as she kissed his cheek softly, "it most definitely worked.".

"But now you have us for, 'stress relief', Angelina smirked as she kissed him tenderly and Katie trailed kisses up and down his neck.

After that practice he spent a lot more time with the tree chasers who managed to get his temper under control. Umbitch didn't have any more opportunity's to put him in detention as the girls promised him 'favors' if he kept his cool in front of the toad and he was eager to agree. Ron and Hermione ended up leaving him when they found out about his relationship with the girls, Ron out of jealously and Hermione because she didn't agree with the idea, and the twins treated him neutrally for a while before coming around, even if they were jealous of him. At the end of the year when he had his vision the girl's reminded him of the method that Sirius had given him to contact him and he found Sirius completely fine. He called the aurors anonymously, reported that a possible Dumbledore supporter was trying to break into the DoM, and Voldemort was revealed to the public.

The next year he spent a lot of time fucking Katie after practice, and every other time they could, and he snuck out to fuck Alicia and Angelina whenever he could as well as Hogsemede weekends. Instead of his seventh year he traveled around destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes with the girls and with their minds together it didn't take long to find them all and get them destroyed. Voldemort was put down when a giant's hand fell on him after Harry blew it off with a reducto. He married the trio of chasers a year after the war ended and they ended up founding a quiditch team with Oliver wood and the twins joining to fill the remaining slots.


End file.
